Mako Injecting is a bad Idea
by Wacky Walnut
Summary: Just why didn't Hojo recognise Cloud in FFVII?


Mako Injection is a Bad thing

**Mako Injection is a Bad thing**

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVII at all, not claiming to either

Author's note: Well this is something I came up with whilst playing the game. It's pretty odd that Hojo doesn't recognise Cloud when he sees him even though we're told he experimented on him for five years. This is my take on what happened to the freak of a scientist, so hopefully it works out.

--

Mako induction is never a good thing

Or why Hojo did not recognise his experiment

To improve the mind, is to improve the body was the philosophy that Professor Hojo lived by so it only made logical sense that he should continue to expand his mind in the name of science. So he started injecting himself with Mako, controlled amounts that were extremely weak strands unlike the ones that he gave his special projects. At first there was no particular distinction in his mannerisms, ideas or the way he worked. It was almost impossible to tell that he was doing anything out of the ordinary. Then slowly it became apparent that something was not right with the scientist. He would wander around his office for hours, pondering some equation or other and wouldn't let it go until he had thought of a way around it.

Hojo became more reclusive, more demanding and dangerous. He had everything double and triple checked by all of the assistants so not even the smallest detail in the world could be ignored. He would yell more at the assistants and demand the highest quality out of them, they weren't allowed to make mistakes, even the smallest one could get them fired and there appeared to be a constant flow of new research students moving in and out of the building that some of the security guards turned cold and started turning blind eyes to all the new people that would wander in and out. There was no denying the genius that was Hojo, he was making so many advances that it was hard to keep up with them sometimes but everyone said that there was something odd about him. Something that they didn't quite trust and they were all fearful of him.

There were those who remained by his side but even they lived in mortal fear of what the scientist was going to do. Then he fired some of them without warning and demoted others to projects that were based in Midgar. Soon he was one of the only men in the Mansion, working solely on the two most important experiments and appearing madder than ever. President Shinra got concerned by this, but not because he cared remotely for the man but more for the fact that he wanted to ensure his investment. So the President brought Hojo back to Midgar, made him focus on other things for a short while and give him more stimulating things to process.

Hojo stopped using the Mako on himself, let it bleed out of his system but it was a slow process. What was disturbing was that some part of him seemed lost to a void, never wanting to come back. When he received reports on a regular basis from the Mansion, he didn't recall what the two specimens looked like, just remembered that they were categorised by letters and numbers. He could recall his 'son's' face easily enough but the other two were just a blur of Mako haze surrounded by glass. When they were lost, he demanded that they be found and returned because they were important. But both appeared to be lost forever.

'Oh well' Hojo thought, as he went over his old notes on the ancients which had been salvaged form the remains, "I think it's about time we gave that girl a call in. I've been longing to get my hands onto something more substantial than those two failures"

When Cloud turned up at his lad, he didn't recognise him in the slightest and didn't care. He wanted to take his specimen away from him and that was all that mattered. But something stirred deep within him, a soft speaking voice but one that was laced with evil. Ah he would remember in time but his mind needed expanding first. Specimens always looked the same anyway, no matter what sort of container you put them in.


End file.
